Сто шагов назад
by Lady Walfy
Summary: Порой, кажется будто вся боль осталась в прошлом, и ты смог забыть о мести тем, кто причинил тебе эту боль. Но что если ты всего лишь загнал свою боль вглубь своей души? Что если все повторится, и эти чувства вновь завладеют тобой? Сможет ли Джейн воздержаться от мести и заставить тех, кто причинил ей боль, отвечать перед законом?
1. Пролог

Сегодня, Джейн была вынуждена сидеть на семейном обеде и выслушивать причитания своей матери на тему своего замужества, а точнее отсутствия у нее парней. Её удивляла настойчивость матери, с которой та поднимала этот вопрос, хотя и была одной из тех немногих, кто знал, что она предпочитает представительниц слабого пола.

«Черт! Почему она все время говорит об этом? Она же знает, что я ненавижу свидания вслепую, которые она мне навязывает. Как же я хочу сбежать отсюда, но это невозможно: я не могу оставить Мору одну. Мора… по большому счету - это единственная причина, почему я все-таки пришла на ужин. Море нужна семья и тепло, которое может подарить только любовь и поддержка близких. На первый взгляд, кажется, будто у Моры есть все, но это не так… ее семья, они всегда далеко, они погружены в собственные дела, в которых нет места этой замечательной, но безумно одинокой женщине. Странно, но все, включая Мору, считают, будто я спасла ее, научила жить и подарила настоящую дружбу и семью. А никто не видит правды, той правды, в которой Мора спасает меня от самой себя, ведь кто поверит, что темпераментная и жизнерадостная Риццоли, еще два года назад была в глубокой депрессии, которая ее практически поглотила. Конечно, никто. Это незаметно на первый взгляд, а ближе я никого не подпускала, но её непосредственность… вот, что привлекло мое внимание при первой встрече. Мало, кто появится в дорогущей обуви на месте преступления, но она пришла… Черт, она и сейчас считает что это удобно» Джейн улыбнулась своим мыслям. « Тогда же я решила, что раз мы - две женщины на мужской работе, то нам нужно объединиться и заботиться друг о друге. А потом… дружба с Морой, ее неумение общаться с людьми и необходимость объяснять ей простейшие вещи вытащили меня из моего кокона, состоящего из боли и одиночества. Да я и не была уже одна…»

Звонок телефона прервал внутренний монолог Джейн и заставил ее вздрогнуть. Поднимая трубку, она осмотрелась вокруг: напротив нее сидели Мора и её мать, а слева – Фрэнки и Томми. При взгляде на Анжелу, детективу показалось, будто ту прервали посреди гневной тирады.

- Риццоли, - привычно произнесла она в трубку. – Да… да, она здесь… Хорошо, скоро будем. – Положив трубку, она обернулась к Море и усмехнулась. – Собирайся, труба зовет!

Мора недоуменно посмотрела на подругу, но уже через пару секунд на её лице отразилось понимание и она, встав из-за стола, обернулась к Анжеле:  
- Спасибо, за прекрасный обед.

- Всегда, пожалуйста, - улыбнулась миссис Риццоли. – Ты же знаешь, мне только в радость.

- Спасибо, мама… - Джейн виновато улыбнулась. – Прости, что мы так резко убегаем, ладно?

- Все хорошо, Дженни. Я понимаю, - Анжела быстро обняла дочь, но тут же отступила до того как та начала сопротивляться.

- Ну что? Погнали! – громко хлопнув в ладоши, усмехнулась Джейн. Подойдя к тумбочке, она выдвинула верхний ящик, который ей выделила Мора для хранения оружия. Взяв пистолет и значок, она закрепила их на поясе. После этого она забрала ключи из специальной вазы и повернулась к выходу.  
Прошедшая мимо Мора улыбнулась ей и уже на пороге спросила:  
- Не подвезете, детектив?

- Почту за честь! – ответила брюнетка, широко улыбнувшись, но улыбка ее угасла, стоило ее собеседнице отвернуться.

У Джейн было паршивое предчувствие, а своей интуиции она доверяла, что не раз спасало её во время военных операций. Обогнав Мору, Джейн, как обычно, открыла подруге дверцу машины.


	2. Глава 1

Джейн с трудом удалось найти подворотню, которая была их местом преступления. Все было, как обычно и ничего не указывало на то, что здесь что-то произошло. Лишь желтая полицейская лента, натянутая между домами была здесь чужеродна и неуместна, но и она, будто стыдясь, была едва заметна на фоне желтых стен. Не было и обычного столпотворения, характерного для такого рода происшествий, ни любопытных зевак, ни хищных журналистов, ни сонного полицейского кордона - как будто бы весь мир замер в ожидании бури. Эта странная тишина нервировала Джейн.

Когда Джейн и Мора поднырнули под оградительную ленту, они оказались в узком проулке, шириной около трех метров, по правому краю которого стояли мусорные баки, загораживая проезд. Джейн огляделась по сторонам, чтобы оценить обстановку. Впереди она увидела напряженного Корсака, который на корточках сидел около трупа, и взволнованного Фроста, который, казалось, не мог и минуты устоять на месте.

Подойдя к Корсаку, Джейн спросила:  
- Что тут у нас?

Винсент поднял взгляд, окинул их взглядом и поднялся на ноги, уступая доктору Айлс место около трупа. Сейчас, когда Риццоли была рядом с ним, она обратила внимание на то, как бледна его кожа.

- Жертва – девушка, около 30-35 лет, брюнетка. И, Джейн, при ней мы нашли документы… - он протянул бумаги Джейн. Она аккуратно приняла у него из рук пакетик для вещественных доказательств и взглянула на имя жертвы.

*iДве девушки гуляли по мосту, нежно держась за руки. Одной из них была высокая брюнетка, одетая в зеленые джинсы, белую футболку и легкие кеды, которая рассказывала что-то своей спутнице и при этом отчаянно жестикулировала, а ее подруга, одетая в простенькое желтое платьице, слушала ее рассказ, задорно улыбаясь. Каждый раз, когда маленькая голубоглазая брюнетка качала головой в ответ на слова собеседницы, та проводила ладонью по волосам и тяжело вздыхала, что вызывало у ее девушки очередной приступ смеха.

- Ну же, Крис! Тебе понравится! Там потрясающие американские горки … знаешь что? - Девушка, которую высокая кареглазая брюнетка назвала Крис, вопросительно подняла бровь. – Мы будем веселиться сегодня в любом случае, только… любимая, куда ты хочешь пойти?

Крис звонко рассмеялась и посмотрела на свою подругу:  
- Как насчет, просто посидеть где-нибудь вместе, Джейн? Просто посидеть вдвоем, ты и я… Мы не виделись больше недели, - мягко улыбнувшись, она подняла ладонь Джейн и нежно ее поцеловала.

- Твоя взяла! – Риццоли подняла руки, делая вид, что сдается.

Джейн привела Крис в маленький ресторанчик. Его обстановка была очень романтична: мягкий приглушенный свет, зал разделенный на отдельные кабинки, давали чувство уединения и покоя. Высокая брюнетка явно нервничала, сжимая коробочку с кольцом у себя в кармане, она не была уверенна, что ее подруга готова на этот шаг, но они уже заканчивали университет, и Джейн хотела гарантии того, что они останутся вместе. Когда им показали их места, Джейн отодвинула стул для Крис, помогая ей сесть, после чего сама села напротив.

- Что будете заказывать? – спросил их официант.

- Мне, пожалуйста, колу и бифштекс. Крис?

- Салат «Гнездо» и зеленый чай, пожалуйста.

- Сию минуту, дамы, - поклонившись, произнес услужливый официант и ушел.

Заказа долго ждать не пришлось, и вскоре девушки наслаждались их обедом и легкой беседой. Крис видела, что Джейн что-то беспокоит, но не торопилась спрашивать подругу об этом. «Захочет - расскажет», - думала она и потому продолжала эту легкую беседу ни о чем, игнорируя тот факт, что ее девушка отвечала невпопад.

Джейн глубоко вдохнула, и к удивлению ее подруги поднялась из-за стола. Обойдя стол, Джейн опустилась на колено перед Крис и тихо спросила:  
- Мария Кристин Ковано, я тебя так люблю, что не могу допустить и мысли, что мы можем оказаться в дали друг от друга. Эта неделя без тебя была настоящим мучением и пыткой, а потому я, Джейн Клеминтина Риццоли, прошу тебя стать моей женой.  
Джейн взволнованно замерла, ожидая ответа своей возлюбленной. Но, несмотря на тишину, воцарившуюся в комнате, она с трудом расслышала тихое «Да», произнесенное сидящей перед ней девушкой./i*

Джейн резко побледнела и выронила пакетик из рук, что не осталось незамеченным. Корсак тут же кинулся к ней, встревожено вглядываясь в лицо и силясь понять, что же шепчет его бывшая напарница, но то, что он услышал, породило еще больше вопросов.

- Не может быть, не может быть… - повторяла Джейн, как полоумная, но вдруг она резко встряхнула головой, возвращая себе ясность ума. Когда стало понятно, что это помогло ей очухаться, она убрала руки Корсака со своих плечь, удерживавшие ее на ногах до этого и подошла к Море. Встав за спиной судмедэксперта, она внимательно осмотрела лицо жертвы, после чего, кивнув своим мыслям, двинулась к Фросту. Когда Джейн догнала напарника, она встала у него на пути:  
- Кто нашел девушку?

В ответ Барри лишь закашлялся, и она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, вопросительно изогнув бровь. Ее собеседник тяжело вздохнул и неопределенно кивнул куда-то в сторону выхода из переулка:  
- Мы отправили его в участок. Ну… того копа, что нашел труп. Бедолага зашел сюда помочиться, а нашел тут её.

-Джейн! - Позвала Мора и, когда детективы обернулись к ней, добавила. - Я закончила здесь, мы можем ехать, когда ты будешь готова. Ни к чему мешать криминалистам собирать улики.

Джейн кивнула подруге, еще раз взглянула на труп, который уже грузили в машину, и, подняв с земли документы, найденные у жертвы, пошла к машине. Уже около машины она бросила через плечо:  
- Корсак, Фрост, я сама сообщу об этом Ковано, - сказав это, она кинула ключи Море. – Ты поведешь.

- Джейн, ты… в порядке? – спросила блондинка. Честно сказать, детектив ждала этого вопроса, зная, что ее наблюдательная подруга не могла не заметить её поведение в переулке.

- Конечно, не волнуйся, - улыбнулась Джейн. – Мне нужно время, чтобы просто подумать.

Мора взволнованно посмотрела на Джейн, поведение которой ее сегодня смущало, но все же взяла ключи и, сев за руль, завела мотор.

Приехав в участок, Джейн и Мора пошли к лифтам.

- Слушай, Мора, а ты можешь отложить вскрытие на завтра? - спросила Джейн, отлично понимая, что вскрытие будет длиться дольше, чем ее разговор, да и опознание хотелось бы провести сегодня, несмотря на то, что результат ей был уже известен.

- Да, конечно, Джейн… Встретимся здесь часа через два?

- Отлично… - на лице брюнетки было явно написано сомнение.

- Что такое, Джейн? Что тебя беспокоит?

- Возможно… нет, точно! Мы придем с Ковано на опознание.

- С Ковано? Причем здесь он? – недоуменно спросила Мора.

- Риццоли, что случилось такого, что ты вытащила меня из горячей ванны? – прокричал вошедший в отделение лейтенант.

Джейн тяжело вздохнув, обернулась к подруге:  
- Мне нужно идти, обсудим позже, ага?

- Да, конечно, Джейн… - сказав это, Мора вошла в лифт и отправилась к себе в кабинет.

- Сер, это будет долгий разговор, мы можем обсудить дело в вашем кабинете? – Риццоли обернулась к Ковано и пожала плечами. – К тому же я валюсь с ног.

- Эх… Ладно, Риццоли, пошли уже.

Войдя в лифт вслед за шефом, Джейн тяжело привалилась к стенке, и устало провела руками по волосам. Ковано напряженно наблюдал за женщиной рядом с ним, он знал ее так давно, но такой напряженной видел раз или два. Когда лифт, наконец, остановился, и они вошли в кабинет Ковано, Джейн плотно закрыла дверь:  
- Шон, у нас сейчас будет разговор, которого и быть-то не должно… Эх… Мы сегодня нашли труп девушки. При ней были документы Крис, - Джейн снова начинала говорить, как четыре года назад: короткими рублеными фразами, предельно ясно, предельно сухо. Но его напугало вовсе не это, пугало то, что невестка отбросила в сторону уговор, и в открытую, назвала его по имени на работе. Здесь никто не знал об их родственных связях, и они делали все, чтобы это так и оставалось.

«Худо дело», - подумал он, а вслух сказал: - Ты имеешь в виду… ее?

- Да, сер. Они похожи. Нужно опознание, - Джейн стояла, расставив ноги на ширину плеч и заложив руки за спину.

Ковано потряс головой, но туман в его голове никак не рассеивался:  
- Я… я думал ее документы в закрытом архиве…

- Так точно, но документы на Марию Кристин Ковано. Не Риццоли. Думала, их сожгли.

Ковано устало потер переносицу, осторожно рассматривая Джейн, ему было известно, как тяжело ей сейчас. Он все еще помнил ту Риццоли с пустым взглядом, которой та была четыре года назад после смерти Крис. Больно тогда было всем, но Джейн сломалась… внешне она не изменилась, конечно, а вот внутренне… нелюдимая, равнодушная и одинокая.

«Хорошо, что сейчас рядом с ней доктор Айлс. Надеюсь, док знает, что для Джейн она, как соломинка для утопающего, последний шанс».  
- Значит, опознание? Чего мне ждать? – спросил он у своей названой дочери.

- Это не она. Документы. Я попробую разузнать. Откуда они. Разберитесь тут. Лучше, если об этом не узнают. Военные не любят такого. Черт, они засекретили все. Факт нашего брака. Моя служба. Все! – Зло прошипела Риццоли. – Есть шанс. Большой. Что они вмешаются.

- Это будет здорово мешать, Дженни… Военные – это проблема, они привлекут внимание,- Ковано был весьма обеспокоен, открывающимися ему фактами.

- Знаю. Сделаю, что смогу. Постараюсь сделать присутствие чужаков минимальным. Пойдемте. Нас ждут. – Риццоли развернулась вокруг своей оси и вышла из кабинета, по-военному чеканя шаг, и Ковано не оставалось ничего больше, как пойти за ней. Он вышел вслед за Джейн и, проводив ее напряженную фигуру взглядом, тяжело вздохнул:  
«Боже, надеюсь, Джейн ошибается, потому что если нет – у нас будут большие проблемы. Военные привлекут больше внимания, чем нужно. Пресса начнет копать, и мы все будем, как под микроскопом. Не подведи, Дженни, я знаю, тебе будет труднее всех, но, прошу, не подведи», - думал Ковано. Он понимал, почему Джейн хочет, чтобы он опознал труп «своей дочери», но в то же время понимал, что есть что-то о чем Риццоли пока молчит.

- Шон? – позвала его Джейн, когда они вошли в лифт.

- Хм?

- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе нужно назначить другого ведущего детектива, так? – она посмотрела своему тестю в глаза, наблюдая за его реакцией, но прежде, чем он успел ответить, двери лифта открылись. В морге в данный момент находились все, кто хоть как-то связан с делом.

- Что?! Вскрытие отложили на завтра? Кто? – От удивления Корсак периодически переходил на крик, но отвечать на его вопросы Мора уже, видно, и не пыталась. Она наблюдала за отчаянной жестикуляцией раскрасневшегося сержанта и сокрушенно качала головой.

– Зачем это было нужно? Разве вы не хотите раскрыть дело, как можно быстрей? – все больше распалялся тот, забыв при этом, что на дворе был поздний вечер, и рабочий день доктора Айлс давно закончился.

Все видели вошедших в комнату детективов, кроме Корсака, который не только стоял спиной к лифту, но и не слышал громких шагов Джейн. Мора сразу заметила насколько уставшим выглядит Ковано, и как напряжена ее подруга.

- Корсак! – громко позвала Риццоли. Когда он не среагировал на ее крик, она тяжело вздохнула и, подойдя к нему сзади, закрыла его рот ладонью. – Это был мой приказ, Корсак. Мое решение. Хочешь ругаться? Ругай меня. Мору не тронь. Ясно?  
Корсак напряженно кивнул. Поведение Джейн было весьма необычно, но предупреждение в ее голосе было настолько явным, что он счел молчание наиболее безопасным вариантом. Мора и Фрост смотрели во все глаза на развернувшуюся перед ними сцену, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Джейн же, вполне удовлетворившись ответом Винса, отступила к стене, где встала, заложив руки за спину.

- Кхм… Доктор Айлс? Могу я… Кхе… могу я увидеть тело? – Спросил Ковано. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на блондинку, которая с трудом отходила от шока.  
- Эм… Конечно, лейтенант. Пойдемте, - Мора ушла вглубь морга. Она остановилась около стола, на котором было тело убитой. – Вы готовы?

- Да, готов. Давайте приступим, - Ковано не солгал, сказав, что готов, но все равно он вздрогнул, когда увидел тело молодой девушки, столь похожей на его давно погибшую дочь. – Это не она. Это не моя дочь. – Спокойно произнес он.

- Вы уверены? – уточнила судмедэксперт.

- Да, абсолютно, доктор Айлс. Моя дочь погибла четыре года назад, – вздохнув, Ковано обернулся к детективам: - Как бы то ни было, пока мы не узнаем, как ее звали, она Джейн Доу. Я хочу, чтобы вы выяснили, откуда у убийцы могли взяться документы моей дочери, почему он убил мисс Доу и кто он такой. И еще главным в этом деле назначается детектив-сержант Корсак. Приступайте.

- Сер?

- Да, детектив Фрост?

- Но почему вы отстранили Джейн от дела? – Он был не единственным, кого удивила эта новость, но только Мора, не сводившая глаз с Джейн, заметила, что та нисколько не взволнованна, будто она ждала этого.

Все в комнате смотрели на Ковано, ожидая ответа, а потому вздрогнули, когда Джейн отошла от стены и произнесла:  
- Это моя просьба. Мы не знаем случайно или специально убийца подложил документы Кристин и пока мы не узнаем это дело для меня попадает под категорию «персональный интерес».

- Персональный интерес? Какой, Джейн? Вы ведь не знакомы, - было бы преуменьшением сказать, что все потрясены. Этот ответ был самым маловероятным из всех.

Джейн мягко улыбнулась, глядя Море в глаза. Она знала, что с этого дня ей придется доставать скелеты из шкафа:  
- Да. Мора, ты права. Я не знала жертву. Но Крис… это касается и ее.

- Но как вы связаны? – спросил Корсак, так и не дождавшись продолжения от Джейн.

- Крис была моей женой, - твердо произнесла Риццоли. – Шон?

- Да, Дженни? – Ковано глубоко вдохнул. Он уже понял, что Риццоли больше ничего не собирается скрывать. – Что такое?

- Я постараюсь сделать все, как договорились, но… если что-то пойдет не так, то постараюсь, хотя бы смягчить удар. – Сказав это, Джейн, как ни в чем не бывало, повернулась к Море. – Ты идешь?


	3. Глава 2

Когда они подошли к машине, Мора выглядела все такой же задумчивой. У нее в голове не укладывалось, что Джейн лесбиянка, но, черт побери, она была жената! К тому же доктора очень расстраивало, что ее подруга ей не рассказывала, не доверилась… Они же лучшие подруги, правда?

Джейн была очень напряжена, этот день принес ей много боли, но она не могла позволить себе расклеится прямо здесь… дома, дома она сможет расслабиться, рядом с семьей ей ничто не угрожает, от них не нужно скрываться, они защитят. И Риццоли была уверенна, что так и будет, Мора и мать поддержат ее. Мора… выражение ее лица беспокоило Джейн и, хотя сейчас та молчала, детектив знала, что допроса ей не избежать. Подъехав, к дому Моры, Джейн вышла из машины и оббежала ее спереди, чтобы открыть дверцу перед подругой. Блондинка слабо улыбнулась в ответ, но, увидев боль и усталость на лице Джейн, тяжело вздохнула и двинулась в дом.

Первым, на что обратила внимание Мора, когда вошла в дом, был факт присутствия Анжелы. Миссис Риццоли, сидевшая на диване, обернулась на звук открывающейся двери. Она быстрым взглядом окинула вошедших женщин. Сначала она несколько секунд рассматривала напряженное лицо Моры, потом перевела взгляд на Джейн.

Доктор Айлс ясно увидела, как легкое беспокойство на лице Анжелы быстро сменилось изумлением, но, то практически сразу сменил страх. У Моры эти метаморфозы оставляли впечатление, будто она упустила что-то важное. Существенное. Анжела, шокировав блондинку, резко сорвалась с места и, подлетев к Джейн, спросила:

- Что произошло?!

Услышав голос матери, Джейн бросила взгляд на стоящих рядом женщин и позволила себе расслабиться. Как только это произошло, Мора увидела, как с лица Джейн исчезла все уверенность, что очень удивила ее в департаменте. Из ее подруги, будто выпустили воздух, и сейчас на ее лице остались лишь боль, скорбь и… ужас? Сейчас, увидев истинные эмоции Джейн, Мора поняла, каких трудов той стоили эти уверенность и спокойствие, что были с ней в участке.

Джейн, тяжело вздохнув, поплелась вглубь дома, где просто плюхнулась на диван и так и осталась сидеть, уперев взгляд в одну точку на стене. Мора последовала за ней и опустилась рядом на диван. Она видела, как напряженно смотрит на них Анжела.

- Да, что же произошло?! – прокричала миссис Риццоли, но не заметив реакции, тихо прошептала. – Не молчите, прошу…

В сердце Анжелы медленно зарождалась паника, и при взгляде на уставшие лица девочек, она только разрасталась. Но хуже всего была боль на лице ее дочери похожая на ту…

*_Сегодня были похороны. Это был ужасный день для обеих семей. В этот день, когда они хоронили Крис, Анжела провожала в последний путь свою дочь, но, казалось, будто она теряет их обеих. Она уже больше часа не сводила глаз с Джейн, которая впервые не скрывала своих чувств и прилюдно рыдала на краю могилы Крис. Крис… она была всем для Дженни, миром, тихой гаванью, другом и любимой… теперь же этот мир рухнул. _

_- Ничего уже не будет, как прежде, - тихо прошептала Анжела, смахивая слезы. Она видела, что к Джейн опасались даже подходить… все видели ее боль, даже если не знали ничего об их отношениях. В прошлый раз, когда кто-то попытался подойти к брюнетке с утешением, он получил в ответ полный гнева и боли взгляд, и три слова в ответ: «Оставьте. Меня. Одну»._

_Анжела отчетливо помнила, как после похорон замкнулась Джейн. Ее некогда живая и энергичная дочь потухла и потеряла жажду жизни. Вскоре Джейн ушла из армии, службой в которой раньше гордилась, и стала полицейским. Казалось, эта работа безопасней, чем спецподразделение сухопутных войск, но миссис Риццоли волновалась за жизнь дочери намного сильнее, ведь теперь та не заботилась о своей жизни вообще. Ей некуда было возвращаться и единственное, что было очевидно, так это то, что Джейн не нашла того, кто достоин ее убить, пока не нашла…*_

Анжела присмотрелась к Джейн, силясь понять, что же произошло на этот раз.

«Мора здесь… целая и живая». Думала она. «Значит причина в другом. Джейн не сидела бы спокойно случись что-то с доктором. Друзья? Вроде нет… Мора спокойна. Что-то случилось и это беспокоит в первую очередь Дженни».

Мора, тяжело вздохнув, наконец, ответила Анжеле:

- Мы сегодня нашли тело… Это была женщина по имени Мария Кристин Ковано…

- Риццоли, - перебила ее мать Джейн, но увидев недоумение на лице Моры, уточнила. – Ее звали Крис Риццоли. Подожди-ка! Вы нашли ее тело?!

Доктор Айлс уверенно кивнула в ответ.

- Мора, это невозможно. Я видела, как ее хоронили… все видели, - Анжела протяжно выдохнула и повернулась к дочери. – Дженни?..

Когда ни не получи никакой реакции от Джейн, Мора тихо спросила:

- Она будет в порядке? Такое ощущение, будто она не с нами… а полчаса назад она выглядела такой уверенной.

- Уверенной? Нет, Мора, это была не уверенность, просто Джейн-солдат контролирует все вокруг, включая свои эмоции, а женщина перед тобой – это просто Джейн. Когда ей больно она кричит и плачет, смешно – смеется… Сейчас она ушла в себя и пока она не разберется в себе ее не растормошить… Оставь ее. Я знаю у тебя много вопросов к ней, и ты думаешь, что она не доверяет тебе, но скажи, как много людей могут похвастаться тем, что она при них открыто плачет или может ты знаешь тех, кому она рассказывает о своих мыслях и чувствах? Нет? И я не знаю. Запомни, Джейн расслабляется и сбрасывает свою маску лишь при тех, кому безоговорочно доверяет.

Мора удивленно посмотрела в глаза Анжелы и неуверенно улыбнулась ей.

Детка, ее пугает все эта ситуация не меньше твоего, просто она скрывает это лучше, точнее сейчас и скрывать-то не надо… Знаешь, просто представь себя в такой ситуации, а когда ты завтра проснешься вы обсудите это на свежую голову. А теперь марш спать, юная леди!

Но им не суждено было поговорить этим утром, как впрочем и на этой неделе вообще. Ранним утром Моры вызвали на место преступление, а Джейн составила ей компанию, отчаянно надеясь, что ее теория не подтвердится.

Первым, что они увидели, прибыв на место, была работница кафе, которая стояла в стороне от всей суеты, царившей в этом маленьком дворике. Именно эта женщина обнаружила труп за большими синими мусорными баками, когда выносила мусор перед началом рабочего дня. Полицию же вызвали, выбежавшие на ее крик коллеги. Они тоже стояли неподолеку, собравшись в небольшую группу и нервно смотря по сторонам.

Зайдя на огороженную лентой территорию, Мора и Джейн поприветствовали находящихся там друзей. Казалось, что напряжение царившее в отнашениях девушек ощущали все, однако никто не поднимал этот вопрос, опасаясь реакции высокой брюнетки.

Джейн тяжело вздохнула и наклонилась над трупом. Она все утро думала о том, что ей нужно срочно поговорить с Морой, но времени у неё сейчас не было. Она знала, что сказанное ею вчера причинило боль ее подруге, и боялась ранить её еще сильней. С каждой секундой Джейе хотела взвыть все сильней от боли и безнадеги, но так было уже несколько лет, и потому сегодня она снова она встала и пошла работать. Наконец, взгляд Джейн упал на лицо маленькой азиатки, которая сегодня стала жертвой этого психа. И хотя Риццоли не знала эту женщину, ее лицо без сомнения напомнило ей ее подругу Джей Лоу Дзы. Через минуту Фрост обнаружил при женщине документы, подтвердившие подозрения Джейн.

Детектив, вздохнув сделала пару шагов назад и уперевшись стеной в стену, медленно по ней сползла.

- Джейн?

Услышав голос Моры, Джейн медленно подняла голову:

- Да?

- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросила доктор, положив руки на плечи Джейн.

- Не уверена... Мора... Она...

- Ты ее знала, да?

- Нет, не совсем... - Джейн тряхнула.голвой. - Здесь та же история, что и с Крис... Это не Лоу, но в первый момент можно подумать иначе. Снова призраки прошлого. - Джейн слабо улыбнулась подруге.

- Ты уврена, Джейн? - внимательно наблюдая за подругой, спросила Мора.

- Да... На все сто. - Джейн тяжело выдохнула. - Как бы то ни было, у меня к тебе просьба...

Что угодно, Джейн. Ты же знаешь, - Мора слегка наклонилась вперед, заинтрегованная словами подруги.

Спасибо, Мор, - Брюнетка искренне улыбнулась женщине склонившейся над ней. - Передай, пожалуйста, Ковано, то, что мы только что обговорили, и скажи, что также я постараюсь выполнить свое обещание и сдержать военных подальше от этого дела.

Уловив скептический взгляд подруги, Риццоли нахмурилась. - Я смогу, Мора, смогу. Не беспокойся. Но я хочу чтобы ты знала, что из-за этого мне придется уехать на неделю-полторы... Нет-нет, Мора! Не смотри так! Я не бегу! Мы поговорим, сразу как я вернусь! Я расскажу все, о чем ты спросишь... Я обещаю, милая... Слышишь? Я обещаю.

Мора улыбнулсь, услышав это обращение из уст Джейн. Честно сказать, Мора давно обратила внимание, что, пытаясь ее успокоить или утешить, подруга называла ее милой. Доктору Айлс нравилось, как нежно и мягко при этом звучал голос Джейн, а потому не акцентировала внимание брюнетки на этом. К тому же, такое обращиение всегда означало, что Джейн говорит всерьез, что она имеет в виду, каждое произнесенное слово.

Мора смотрела на Джейн, которая напряженно ждала ответа.

- Конечно, Джейн... Я передам ему, но... Куда ты? - Она взволнованно посмотрела на подругу, надеясь по лицу понять, о чем та думает.

- Я... Поеду в Эллинойс, там находится военная база. Попытаюсь зделать так, чтобы военные не закрыли дело, а если не выйдет то, хотя бы стать членом группы, которую пошлют нам помогать.

- Но ты же отстранена!

Джейн усмехнулась:

Точно! Детектив Риццоли отстранена от дела, но... - она ,ликуя, посмотрела в глаза Моры. - Ковано не может отстранить майора Риццоли. Это не ему решать... Таким образом, я в деле, но и Шон не причем. Он-то меня отстранил. К тому же я могу достать засекреченные дела на погибших четыре года назад. Полиции их точно не дадут, а они очень скоро будут нам нужны. - Джейн весело пдмигнула, поднявшейся на ноги Море, которая протянула ей руку, помогая ей подняться.

Джейн мягко обняла подругу и прошептала:

- Я буду скучать... - Она осторожно отстранилась и посмотрела в глаза Моры. - До встречи.

Риццоли развернулась и пошла к машине. Мора окинула взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру:

- Джейн, постой! - Джейн обернулась и вопросительно подняла бровь.

- Твои джинсы... Они все в земле. Давай, я помогу их почистить... - Джейн ухмыльнулась, наблюдая, как Мора подошла у ней и опустилась на корточки, чтобы отчистить штанины сзади. Но поскольку подруга зашла ей за спину, Джейн не увидила, как изумленно вытянулось ее лицо.

- Боже! Ты знаешь сколько стоят эти джинсы? Они были хитом прошлого сезона!

Эта реакция очень рассмешила Риццоли, и все вокруг обернулись на ее громкий хохот. Немного успокоившись, она ответила:

-Конечно, знаю. Я купила их у дизайнера по дешевке... Он думал, что они ужасны, - Но заметив изумление подруги она поспешила добавить. - Не настолько! Они стоили мне больше семи сотен!

- Джейн, это же практически твой оклад за месяц!

Риццоли равнодушно пожала плечами и улыбнулась:

- Пусть это будет одной из историй, которые я тебе задолжала, ок? Все... Мне и правда пора, - Джейн бросила взгляд на часы. - Уменя через сорок три минуты встреча, а нужно еще нанять охрану...

- Охрана-то зачем? - не своим голосом спросила Мора.

- Будем играть богатую сучку... Да, не смотри ты так! - Риццоли вновь разразилась смехом. - Мне не в первой.

Доктор Айлс тяжело вздохнула:

- Увидемся через неделю?

- Точно! Не скучайте тут без меня! - Прокричала она всем окружавшим их детективом, и, обращаясь к Море, добавила. - До встречи, милая...

И Мора, провожая подругу взглядом, точно знала, что на этот раз Джейн назвала ее так осознано.


	4. Глава 3

Мора проследила взглядом за Джейн и тяжело вздохнула, когда машина той скрылась за поворотом. Грустно улыбнувшись, доктор Айлс обернулась к месту происшествия вновь. Все люди, что были вокруг, уже вернулись к своей работе: криминалисты собирали улики, ползая на коленях по выщербленному асфальту, Корсак продолжил опрашивать свидетелей, а Фрост, как повелось, пытался не расстаться с завтраком. Это не удивляло Мору - даже она чувствовала себя неуютно рядом с этим телом. Расправив плечи, она подошла к трупу, половина корпуса которого отсутствовала.  
«Так… не хватает половины тела и обеих ног. Голова и лицо без повреждений, руки тоже на месте - значит, проблем с опознанием не будет. Вокруг практически нет крови, а это говорит о том, что умерла она не здесь. Любопытно, что Джейн считает это серийным убийством, хотя способы убийства кардинально отличаются: у первой сквозное отверстие во лбу, а эту будто разорвало…» Мора встряхнула головой в попытке отогнать эти мысли на второй план, потому что понимала - сейчас не время и не место.

- Сарвек, Намир, можете забирать тело, я здесь закончила, - она медленно поднялась на ноги и отошла с пути службы коронера, после чего окинула взглядом место происшествия, чтобы убедиться, что приметила все детали. – Детектив Корсак, я закончу вскрытие обеих жертв к концу рабочего дня. После занесу к вам наверх отчеты.

Корсак кивнул ей и, прервав опрос, уточнил:  
- Увидимся вечером, док?

Доктор кивнула мужчине в ответ и двинулась к машине, куда унесли труп.

- Подождите! – Крикнула она и ускорила шаг. - Я еду с вами.

Криминалист, стоящий у фуры, безразлично пожал плечами:  
- Хорошо, доктор Айлс, полезайте.

Он говорил таким тоном, что у Моры сложилось впечатление, что ему плевать на все в этой жизни. Она села в машину и попыталась уйти в свои мысли, но не тут-то было: сидевший напротив нее новенький помощник криминалиста всю дорогу громко хрустел яблоками и настукивал какой-то ритм ногой, не смущаясь, ни трупа рядом с собой, ни Моры, бросавшей на него укоризненные взгляды. Когда автомобиль, наконец, остановился у служебного входа в морг, Айлс облегченно вздохнула и, как можно быстрей, выбралась из него.

- Спасибо, что подвезли, - произнесла она с натянутой улыбкой, стараясь ничем не выдать своего раздражения. Когда на ее слова никто не отреагировал, Мора поняла, что может с чистой совестью уходить отсюда.

Пройдя в кабинет, блондинка тяжело вздохнула и медленно опустилась на свой стул. Она окинула комнату усталым взглядом: «Джейн только уехала, а я уже начинаю скучать. Без нее тут слишком тихо. Черт, это морг, здесь всегда тихо, но сегодня тишина оглушительна… Я так привыкла, что Джейн рядом, что в любой момент я могу пойти и поговорить с ней, а теперь, когда она далеко, мне тоскливо. Кстати, она ведь хотела, чтобы я что-то передала Ковано. Точно, она просила сказать «Шону», что Джей Лоу не последняя жертва - будут еще. Не помешает рассказать об этом и ребятам из отдела. Эх… Это будут длинные полторы недели.»

Доктор Айлс провела ладонью по лицу, как будто пытаясь снять с него паутину, и медленно поднялась на ноги. Ей очень хотелось поскорее закончить этот неприятный разговор, а потому она двинулась к лифтам. Оказавшись в отделе, Мора пошла к кабинету лейтенанта. По дороге она натолкнулась на Фроста, который ее о чем-то спросил, но она не смогла сосредоточиться на вопросе, а потому, просто неопределенно качнула головой и прошла дальше в глубь отдела. Мягко постучав, она услышала тихое «войдите» из кабинета и, толкнув дверь, вошла внутрь.

- Добрый день, лейтенант, - произнесла она, когда подошла совсем близко к столу начальника.

- Добрый, добрый… Садитесь, доктор Айлс, - произнес Ковано и кивком указал на стул справа от посетительницы.

- Спасибо,- ответила мужчине Мора и, кивнув, аккуратно опустилась на стул. После этой фразы в комнате повисла тишина, и Ковано закашлялся, стремясь привлечь к себе внимание женщины, сидящей напротив него.

- Доктор Айлс, вы пришли сюда с конкретной целью?

- А? Да-да, конечно… В общем, Джейн считает, что вторая жертва будет не последней. Говорит - это серийное убийство и убийца один, но… честно сказать, меня смущает МО… он не совпадает. Возможно, во время вскрытия я найду что-то, что подтвердит или опровергнет теорию Джейн.

- Стоп. Стоп! Какое вскрытие, какая еще вторая жертва? И почему об этом говорите мне вы, а не Джейн?

Мора закусила губу и несколько секунд смотрела на папки за спиной Шона. Собравшись с мыслями, она перевела взгляд на лейтенанта:  
- «Вторую» жертву нашли сегодня рано утром. При ней найдены документы на имя Джей Лоу Дзы. Я не считаю эти убийства серийными, сер: первая жертва имеет только одно повреждение, а у другой отсутствует нижняя половина корпуса. – Произнесла Мора, наконец, справившись с собой.

- Как не прискорбно признавать, доктор Айлс, но Джейн права. Крис и Джей Лоу были знакомы и, насколько мне известно, были одними из десятка погибших четыре года назад. Но все-таки, где Дженни?

Мора тряхнула головой и немного грустно произнесла:  
- Она сказала, что направляется в Иллинойс, чтобы выполнить то обещание. А теперь, если вы не против, мне нужно сделать вскрытие двух тел и написать отчеты.

- Конечно, доктор Айлс, - Ковано поднялся на ноги, провожая коллегу. – И могу я попросить вас, напечатать и мне копию вашего отчета?  
- Хорошо, лейтенант. Постараюсь предоставить отчет к концу рабочего дня или завтра до обеда, – выходя за дверь, сказала она. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, она привалилась спиной к косяку. «Это будет длинная неделя». Снова подумала она. Подняв глаза, она встретилась взглядом с Фростом и заметила тревогу на его лице.

- Все в порядке, - сказала она одними губами и, покачав головой, направилась к выходу.

center***/center

Спустя полчаса Джейн уже ехала к своему старому знакомому на шикарном автомобиле, который она взяла напрокат сразу после того, как наняла охрану. Она тогда подумала, что если изображать богатенькую сучку, то до конца.

«Думаю, Карвен согласится мне помочь, а нет, так напомним ему кто же провалил важную сделку, потому что просадил полтора лимона в казино. Забавно, что он до сих пор считает, что его там не видели. Ну, видело-то, предположим, полгорода, но связали дважды два не многие, большая часть из которых потребовала деньги за молчание (их уплатила его жена). Часть смолчала, не имея власти и влияния, но были еще такие, как я, кто придержал эту мысль на будущее». – Всю дорогу Риццоли пыталась просчитать партию, которую ей предстояло сыграть, но, к ее сожалению, большая часть игроков пока оставались в тени.

Спустя мгновение, автомобиль плавно притормозил у высотного здания, которое принадлежало одной из богатейших корпораций. Войдя в главную дверь, Джейн попала в просторное фойе. Прямо напротив входа, за высокой стойкой из темного дерева сидели три секретаря, они встречали людей и провожали их согласно записям, выдавая пропуск в тот или иной кабинет. По краям комнаты в два ряда стояли пустые кресла для ожидающих своей очереди клиентов. Джейн не знала точной причины этого явления, возможно девушки за стойкой работали так быстро, а может быть, что в головной офис компании без особой надобности никто не шел.

Джейн мягко взмахнула рукой, приказывая охране держаться позади, и подошла к регистрации. Поскольку, на самом деле ей не было назначено, она готовилась выбивать пропуск силой, но все еще надеялась обойтись без насилия и угроз:  
- Здравствуйте, леди, - мило улыбнулась брюнетка. – Я бы хотела встретиться с мистером Карвеном. Он у себя?

Консьержка быстро выпрямилась и подобралась, когда увидела телохранителей Джейн:  
- Доброе утро, госпожа…

- Риццоли, - подсказала детектив.

- ...Риццоли. Вам назначено? – Когда девушка вежливо улыбнулась Джейн, та увидела ровный ряд жемчужено-белых зубов. Риццоли, которая все это время наблюдала за бликами на рыжих волосах собеседницы, усмехнулась и перевела взгляд на ее серые глаза:  
- Этого и не требуется, Эллис. Передай шефу, что с ним хочет встретиться «Джеки». – Услышав это имя, девушка резко замерла, она еще помнила молоденькую девушку - панка, что пару лет назад была здесь частым гостем. Внимательно приглядевшись, Эллис и вправду узнала Джеки, но теперь уже это была презентабельная женщина в дорогой одежде, а не хамоватый подросток в изорванных шмотках. Хотя, пронзительный взгляд карих глаз был все тем же.

- Конечно, Джеки, - спокойно произнесла Эллис, которая уже давно усвоила, что это человек «вне правил».

Мягкий смех Джейн заставил ее вздрогнуть. Эллис всегда боялась эту девчушку, хотя та и не давала повода. Секретарь вздохнула и набрала номер Карвена и, когда шеф поднял трубку, она как можно спокойнее произнесла:  
- Сер, к вам Джеки. Мне ее впустить? - На другой стороне провода воцарилась гробовая тишина. – Мистер Карвен?!

- А? Да-да, пропустите ее, Эллис. Спасибо. – Быстро произнес собеседник и бросил трубку.

Рыжая девушка, пару секунд удивленно смотрела на телефон, после чего встряхнула головой и набрала что-то на компьютере.  
- Вот ваш пропуск, госпожа Риццоли. Вас ожидают в комнате №42. Приятного дня.

- Спасибо, Эллис, – расслабленно произнесла «Джеки». – Кстати, «о птицах», ты не могла бы заказать авиабилет до Чикаго, на имя Джейн Риццоли, для меня? – И подмигнув, застывшей от удивления секретарше, брюнетка развернулась вокруг своей оси и мягкой походкой удалилась в коридор по левую сторону холла.

Как только Риццоли исчезла из поля зрения, Эллис облегченно вздохнула. Она обратила внимание, что изменившаяся снаружи, Джеки никак не изменила себе внутренней. При встрече с ней, все также казалось, будто она считает себя, как минимум, королевой Англии. К тому же от нее как и прежде веяло опасностью.

Джейн вежливо постучала и, оставив охрану снаружи, вошла в кабинет.

С тех пор как она в последний раз была здесь, многое изменилось. У дальней стены в углу стоял стол. Человек, занимающий место за столом сидел лицом к входу. В дальнем углу стола стояли один из новейших компьютеров и телефон. Вдоль стены располагались библиотечные шкафы. За столом с компьютером стояли высокие стеллажи под документы и сейф. Больше всего Риццоли удивлял островок, состоящий из дивана, двух кресел и кофейного столика между ними.

Джейн усмехнулась этой глупой привычке чиновников. У них всегда так - чем выше пост, тем богаче обстановка. Порой ей казалось, что у них какое-то свое соревнование, где каждый из них старается переплюнуть другого в богатстве обстановки офиса.

- Здравствуй, Спенсер, - тихо проговорила Джейн, ни капли не сомневаясь в том, что он ее не забыл.

Сидевший у компьютера мужчина быстро вскочил на ноги и, радушно раскинув руки, бросился к ней:  
- Джеки! Какими судьбами?! – Все с той же легкостью, как и прежде, избежав его объятий, Риццоли прислонилась спиной к стеллажу за спиной и сложила руки на груди. – Все такой же еж… Ничего не меняется, да?

- Точно. Знаешь, Спенсер, ты за все эти годы так и не усвоил простую истину: «Никаких объятий. Ни-ка-ких!» - Она посмотрела на него с насмешкой, но через пару секунд встряхнула головой и теперь уже командным голосом произнесла. – Отбросим сантименты. Мне нужна помощь.

- Чем я могу тебе помочь, к-хе… девочка? – обеспокоенно спросил Карвен, справедливо пологая, что, такие как она, о мелочах не просят.

- Девочка? – Риццоли тихо рассмеялась. – Давно меня так не называли… Ну слушай: мне нужны личные дела всех погибших 17 февраля, четыре года назад в Иллинойсе.

- Что?! Нет, Джеки, я не могу! Ты же знаешь – это секретно. Да, если я полезу к этим делам, мне голову с плеч снимут, к чертовой матери! – сказав это, он резко побледнел и трясущимися руками попытался развязать галстук.

- Нет, Спенси, ты не понял. Ты. Достанешь. Мне. Эти. Документы. И это не просьба!

- Я не… Джеки! Я не могу! – И, закрыв руками раскрасневшееся лицо, он упал в кресло.

- Спенсер, ты сделаешь это! – Риццоли оттолкнулась от стены и нависла над сидящим в кресле мужчиной, опершись руками о подлокотники. – Ты должен мне. И это… - Она взмахом руки указала на обстановку в кабинете. – Часть долга. Мне нужна всего лишь кипа бумажек, хотя я могу взять все… Мы друг друга понимаем?

- Да-да! – Ее собеседник быстро кивал на манер китайского болванчика. – Но… - Стивена трясло от страха, хотя он не понимал, что же пугает его в Жаклин.

- Что?! – Буквально прошипела Риццоли.

- Я м-могу пот-терять р-работу…

- Слушай, придурок! Я не прошу красть их! Сделай официальный запрос! Подтверждение запроса – моя забота! Черт! Сегодня что, день тупых вопросов?!

- Х-хорошо… я понял, - Спенсер уже не пытался задавать вопросов, опасаясь гнева со стороны собеседницы.

- До скорой встречи, Спенсер. Кстати, даю тебе 4 дня… - Сказав это, «Джеки» вышла за дверь ни разу не оглянувшись.


	5. Глава 4

Перелет до Чикаго пролетел для Джейн незаметно, благодаря бессонной ночи, которую она провела в раздумьях. Риццоли заснула, стоило ее голове коснуться спинки кресла в самолете. Она не смогла бы сказать, что ей приснилось, даже под дулом пистолета, но этот сон оставил ее в состоянии легкой эйфории и безоговорочного счастья. Мягко улыбнувшись сидящему через проход от нее мальчонке, она поднялась со своего места и потянулась за ручной кладью, которую составлял небольшой рюкзак. Джейн вообще предпочитала путешествовать налегке, в конце концов, она всегда могла купить то, чего не достает - в любом магазине. Все с той же лучезарной улыбкой она двинулась по проходу, в сторону выхода из самолета.

В аэропорту, она довольно быстро прошла таможенный контроль и досмотр, и уверенно повернула в сторону парковки, внутри которой был транспортный отдел. Войдя туда, она подошла к транспортному агенту и протянула ему свой паспорт и права.

- Здравствуйте, Роберт , - произнесла она, бросив короткий взгляд на бейдж на груди агента. – Подскажите, пожалуйста, прибыл ли мой "Ducati"?

- Добрый вечер, госпожа Риццоли, подождите минутку, пожалуйста, - произнес агент и удалился в подсобные помещения, где вероятно находился информационный центр и хранилище с ключами.

Джейн отвернулась от прохода, в котором скрылся служащий отдела. От скуки она стала рассматривать то, что ее окружало: по правую руку, во всю стену раскинулась панорама ночного Чикаго, в центре которой был вход в основной зал аэропорта; слева же от нее был проход во всю стену, закрытый крупной металлической сеткой. За сеткой находился крупный гараж, где хранились десятки машин: от простеньких машинок, которые можно купить с рук по дешевке, до дорогущих монстров, которые и выпускались-то ограниченным тиражом. Любой желающий мог оставить свою машину здесь за небольшую плату.

Риццоли вздрогнула, когда ее окликнул вернувшийся, наконец, Роберт:  
- Мисс, ваш красавец стоит на месте "J34". – Агент улыбнулся и уверенно подошел к решетке, чтобы впустить ее на парковку. – Вот ваши ключи и документы, мисс Риццоли. Приятной поездки.

- Спасибо, Роберт. Хорошего дня. – Она благодарно улыбнулась и приняла документы из рук мужчины. Как только Джейн оказалась на стоянке, агент запер за ней решетку и вернулся за стойку, она же направилась на поиски своего места.

Найдя байк, Риццоли подошла к нему и нежно провела рукой по его кожаному сиденью, будто приветствуя старого друга. Она задорно усмехнулась и вскочила на мотоцикл, не забыв, тем не менее, надеть шлем. Брюнетка завела мотор и на приличной скорости, оставив за собой лишь клоки дыма, сорвалась с места и покинула стоянку.

Джейн получала удовольствие от управления мотоциклом и чувства единения с дорогой, несмотря на жесткие скоростные ограничения, на территории города, которые она давным-давно зареклась нарушать. Вспомнив о том случае, Джейн широко улыбнулась. Она до сих пор помнила выражение лица того копа, который уже было обрадовался, что поймал панка с превышением скорости, когда выяснилось, что «панк» на самом деле лейтенант спец. войск спешащий по вызову. Тогда Джейн еле сдержалась, чтобы не расхохотаться прямо на месте. Честно сказать, она понимала его удивление, ведь не каждый день в маленьком городке, как этот, появляются панки и еще реже, они оказываются военными. И, вероятно, чтобы избежать подобного впредь она и дала себе это обещание.

За этими мыслями и воспоминаниями Риццоли и не заметила, как покинула территорию города, оказавшись в окружении полей десятков фермерских хозяйств.

Со своего места, на дороге, Джейн видела несколько домов, но они были так далеко, что больше напоминали разнообразные будки для собак.  
Джейн ностальгически улыбнулась: в пору своей юности, где-то сразу после отбора на спецкурс, она часто мечтала о подобной жизни с Крис, но быстро приходила к выводу, что это не для нее,.. ей нужен адреналин, ей нужно постоянное движение и так было всегда.

Возможно, это какое-то психическое или умственное отклонение, но Риццоли никогда не спала более четырех-пяти часов в сутки, что позволяло ей успевать во много раз больше окружающих. Например, ее мать жила у Моры вовсе не потому, что жить ей совсем негде, а потому, что она не хотела жить в особняке в Бикон-Хилл. Первой причиной было увлечение Джейн конструированием и робототехникой, и мать часто ругала девушку за ее пляшущие тостеры, поющие кофеварки и прочие шалости ее фантазии, но, когда Джейн стала зарабатывать свои деньги, ее «игрушки» научились ходить и говорить, чем и пугали Анжелу.

Второй же причиной стало то, что ее мать не может долго быть одна. Привыкшая к шумной атмосфере дома, где растут трое детей, она не могла оставаться одна. Одиночество угнетало ее.

Мора же любезно согласилась принять у себя маму Ри, за что Джейн была безмерно ей благодарна.

Мора… они стали друзьями совершенно неожиданно для обеих, и Риццоли обнаружила, что обожает привычку подруги рассуждать в стиле ток-шоу «Все обо Всем». Честно признаться, обычно ей была понятна большая часть терминов и понятий, произносимых подругой, но она не расскажет ей об этом. К примеру, техника была хобби Джейн и в этой области она разбиралась лучше большинства механиков или инженеров, а про человеческое тело, точнее про строение опорно-двигательной системы, она знала достаточно много для человека без медицинского образования, так как проводила исследования в этом направлении, когда конструировала прямоходящих роботов. Гораздо сложней была задача заставить их реагировать на окружение: первое время, они постоянно врезались в мебель и спотыкались о мелкие детали других роботов, разбросанные по полу. Со временем, Риццоли исправила этот недочет, как и большинство возникших позднее.

Услышав громкий свист, прервавший ее размышления, Джейн резко вздрогнула и быстро вдавила педаль тормоза. Благо, что на блокпосте ее заметили задолго до этого и, поняв, что она не сбавляет скорость, привлекли ее внимание. Если бы они поступили иначе - она снесла бы шлагбаум и сломала себе пару-тройку костей.

Только теперь Джейн заметила, что давно уже стемнело и время близится к полуночи. Как только мотор байка заглох, к ней подбежал охранник и, вытянувшись в струнку, представился:  
- Сержант Дайнер. Мисс, это закрытая территория. Покиньте базу или назовите цель пребывания здесь.

- Сержант,я майор Риццоли. Прибыла для обсуждения важного дела с полковником Стоуном.

- Мэм, - Дайнер кивнул ей в ответ и скрылся в будке КПП, оставляя ее наедине со своим напарником.

- Уже довольно поздно, - задумчиво произнес тот, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

- Знаете, а отсюда до Бостона путь не близкий, - безразлично пожала плечами Джейн. – Надеюсь, в казармах остались свободные койки, потому что я уже валюсь с ног.

- Напряженный денек? – Спросил офицер.

- Не то, что бы… - Покачала головой майор. - Скорее неделя и почти восемь часов в дороге. Вымотают кого угодно. О! Вот дверка и открылась! – Она подмигнула парню, удивленному ее легкомыслием и въехала на базу сухопутных войск США, расположенную на территории штата Иллинойс.

center***/center

Море с трудом удалось закончить оба вскрытия и отчеты по ним к концу рабочего дня. Поставив свою подпись, она закрыла папку. Тяжело вздохнув, она осознала, что очень устала и к тому же ничего не ела. Доктор Айлс протянула руку за сумкой, достала телефон чтобы позвонить Джейн и договориться о встрече, но вспомнила, что подруги нет в городе. Кинув телефон обратно в сумку, сладко зевнув, Мора поднялась на ноги, прихватив папки, сумку и ключи со стола, покинула кабинет, заперев за собой дверь.

Убедившись, что она единственная, кто задержался сегодня, блондинка кивнула себе и заблокировала двери морга, набрав восьмизначный код на панели слева. Несмотря на усталость, Мора расправила плечи и уверенно двинулась к лифтам, чтобы отнести отчеты детективам.

"Уверена, что наверху еще работают. У детективов редко бывают нормированные дни, но, если честно, не было и случая, чтобы они жаловались. Особенно, при расследовании сложных дел, тогда они трудятся по 25 часов в сутки без перерывов , пока лейтенант не выгонит их отдохнуть. Сейчас же я сомневаюсь, что получится отправить хоть кого-то, потому, как бы ни спорили они между собой, не враждовали - за своих всегда горой. И сегодня, детективы будут пахать, не покладая рук ради Джейн, которая порой казалась неутомимой. " Мора тяжко вздохнула и потерла глаза. От усталости ее веки потяжелели, будто налившись свинцом. " Джейн давно беспокоит меня, к примеру эта странная тенденция... Во время сложных и затяжных дел мы все находимся здесь по 12-16 часов в сутки, а то и больше, но всегда, когда мы покидаем участок, Джейн продолжает разбирать улики, перечитывает дела или пишет заметки, а когда возвращаемся через 6 часов, она уже на месте и на доске пестрят цветные стикеры со свежими примечаниями и идеями по текущему делу, будто Джейн и не ложилась спать вовсе."Лифт остановился напротив входа в убойный отдел, Мора покинув его, направилась к кабинету Ковано, чтобы отдать отчет. "Но самое странное, что Анжела, будто не замечает этого, хотя обычно была чрезмерно заботлива. Может у них какая-то договоренность, о которой мне неизвестно? Хотя, даже если и так, когда Анжелу это останавливало? Она всегда заботится о детях, даже если те яростно выражают свое недовольство этим фактом. Доктор слабо улыбнулась и тихо постучала в кабинет начальника.

Когда после второй попытки ей не ответили, Мора положила один из экземпляров отчета в специальный карман на двери и вернулась в отдел, где неустанно трудился Фрост.

- Барри, вот криминалистический отчет по делу. Обе жертвы были убиты из пистолета калибра 9мм практически в упор, судя по пороховому следу у входного отверстия. Вторая жертва получила увечья посмертно. Остальные подробности есть в отчете. А что тут у вас?

- У нас ничего нового. Корсак поехал к месту преступления, возможно девушек видели где-то в округе. Я же пытаюсь выяснить хоть что-то дельное по документам, найденным у жертв. В личном деле Марии Ковано, сказано, что она погибла девять лет назад, а Джейн и лейтенант утверждают, что с ее смерти прошло только четыре года. Знаешь, я бы не обратил внимания, если бы не Ковано.

-Хм... - Мора нахмурилась в сомнении, потом, быстро осмотревшись вокруг, наклонилась к детективу. - Джейн упоминала военных и какие-то документы. И... попробуй запустить поиск по Кристин Риццоли, не может быть, чтобы она вообще нигде не засветилась за пять лет.

Фрост бросил взгляд на Мору и благодарно улыбнулся:  
- Знаете, а это идея, Док!

Блондинка мягко кивнула:  
- Всегда рада помочь, Барри. - И развернулась, чтобы выйти из отдела.


	6. Глава 5

Проснувшись, Джейн резко села в кровати и обеспокоенно осмотрелась.

"В комнате темно, скорее всего, сейчас ночь или раннее утро. Судя по всему, я не дома: жесткий матрас, вроде бы однотонное байковое одеяло... Эх, включить бы свет. Нельзя, пока не буду уверена, что я тут одна... Хлопковые простыни, обычная пуховая подушка", - Джейн бесшумно скатилась с кровати, продолжая осмотр. - "Рядом с кроватью стол" - она пригляделась внимательнее. - " Похоже, письменный. На столе только подставка с карандашами... Здесь что, никто не живет?" Именно в этот момент Риццоли, наконец, проснулась окончательно. - "Черт! Это же гостевая в казармах на базе!" - сев на пол, Джейн расхохоталась.

- Что, уже сносит крышу, подруга? Я думала, что перестала быть параноиком... А тут гляди, как, - сквозь смех сказала она. - Вот уже и сама с собой говорю.

Джейн покачала головой и, не вставая с пола, протянула руку, чтобы включить настольную лампу. Как только вспыхнул свет, она увидела простой дубовый шкаф, что стоял у двери. На его дверце висела военная форма городского типа.

"На базе ничего не изменилось" - ухмыльнулась Джейн. "Здесь, как и прежде, не скрыться от всевидящего ока "Пантеры", и забота ее все так же умиляет".

Риццоли поднялась на ноги и, прихватив экипировку, двинулась в душ. Естественно, что в пять утра она была там совершенно одна. Душ разбудил ее окончательно и настроил на позитивный лад. Зная, что в пять утра ей точно не удастся найти полковника, Джейн решила выйти на утреннюю пробежку, которая всегда прочищала ей мысли.  
Риццоли поднялась на ноги и, прихватив экипировку, двинулась в душ. Естественно, что в пять утра, она была там абсолютна одна. Душ разбудил ее окончательно и настроил на позитивный лад. Зная, что в пять утра ей точно не удастся найти полковника, Джейн решила выйти на утреннюю пробежку, которая всегда прочищала ей мысли.

Во дворе базы было достаточно прохладно и дул ветер, порыв которого заставил Майора вздрогнуть, несмотря на то, что плотная ткань куртки хорошо защищала от непогоды. Джейн кивнула себе и начала разминку, на самом деле ей нравился такой расклад, потому что борьба с природой всегда вызывала у нее энтузиазм и дарила уверенность в своих силах.

Слегка подпрыгнув, Джейн резко сорвалась с места, не утруждая себя медленным разгоном и экономией энергии для финиша. И теперь, гоняясь на перегонки с ветром, она чувствовала себя свободной от проблем и обязательств перед всем миром.

Риццоли не знала, как давно она так бежит, но явно больше получаса... Она сбавила скорость после очередного поворота, чтобы полюбоваться зарождающимся рассветом. Когда она в последний раз имела возможность просто насладиться этим зрелищем? Год назад? А может и два? Она досконально знала этот маршрут, а потому имела возможность до самой базы наблюдать за пробуждением мира, двигаясь мелкой трусцой на восток, навстречу к Солнцу.

Когда Джейн вернулась на базу, было около половины седьмого.

- Завтрак, я иду! - Весело прошептала она, направляясь в сторону кухонь.- Жаль только, что кофе здесь нет... Зато булочки, - она улыбнулась. - Надеюсь, Кларис еще работает здесь. - Джейн хмыкнула, оглядевшись. "Пора прекращать говорить с самой собой, Риццоли, пока тебя не сочли психом".

Где-то за пятьдесят метров до столовой Риццоли принюхалась, уловив восхитительный аромат свежей выпечки и мятного чая. Этот запах вызывал у нее теплые воспоминания о доме, семье и уюте.

*_ - Ну же, соня, вставай! - Кричала Кристин, заливисто смеясь над Джейн. Та и в правду представляла собой забавнейшее зрелище: она трясла головой, как будто пытаясь отмахнуться от голоса своей возлюбленной, что мешал ей спать, и каждый раз, когда смех Крис становился громче, она начинала стонать в знак протеста._

_- За что? - простонала высокая брюнетка, не отрывая головы от подушки._

_- Прости? - ее собеседница удивленно подняла бровь._

_- За что ты не даешь мне выспаться в мой первый выходной за месяц?_

_- Сейчас уже половина второго... А знаешь, можешь спать дальше, только не рассчитывай, что я оставлю тебе булочек._

_- Стоп, стоп, стоп! Это мои булочки и я их съем сама, а вы, барышня... - сделав резкий бросок, Джейн поймала свою жену и, смеясь, повалила ее на кровать. - Можете составить мне компанию... Так и быть. Я поделюсь._

_- А если я хочу все? - Соблазнительно прошептала Крис на ухо подруге, выразительно окинув ее взглядом._

_- Тогда придется это заслужить, - хрипло произнесла Джейн, но спустя секунду она набросилась на маленькую брюнетку вновь и принялась ее яростно щекотать. – Правда, сегодня я слишком голодна, чтобы отдать тебе ВСЕ._

_Кристин пыталась вырваться из сильных рук жены, захлебываясь смехом. Та же упивалась этим звуком: _  
_-Все, Все! Хватит! - с трудом прокричала Крис... - пожалуйста._

_На что Джейн подняла руки, как бы говоря "Я не причем", но счастливая ухмылка выдавала ее с головой. Маленькая женщина поспешно отползла на другую половину кровати, где длинные руки ее подруги не могли настигнуть ее незаметно. Успокоившись окончательно , она посмотрела на супругу и, все также улыбаясь, произнесла:_  
_- Давай накормим тебя, а. В конце концов, ты ела почти сутки назад... но для начала, кыш в ванную. - Увидев, как Джейн протестующе качает головой, она повторила: _  
_- Кому сказала "кыш"? Я же пока накрою на стол и сварю кофе. - Поднявшись с постели, она увидела, как высокая брюнетка скрывается за дверью._

_- Половина булочек моя, верно? - весело спросила она._

_- А разве кто-то говорил о половине? - насмешливо подняла бровь Дженни и скрылась за дверью. Когда через двадцать минут Риццоли вышла из душа, стол был уже накрыт, а обещанные булочки стояли прямо посередине, соблазняя девушку восхитительным запахом. Ближе к краю столешницы стояли две чашки свежего кофе с корицей. Прошла к столу, по пути благодарно поцеловав Кристин, и села напротив той. Прежде, чем приступить к трапезе, она глубоко вдохнула, прикрыв глаза, и счастливо улыбнулась в предвкушении тихого домашнего завтрака._

_- Какие планы на вторую половину дня? - спросила Джейн, аккуратно надкусывая сдобу._

_- Как ты отнесешься к тому, чтобы просто посидеть дома вдвоем? Посмотрим телевизор, поедим попкорн..._

_- С удовольствием, малыш. Если честно, то я надеялась, что ты это скажешь... Я так соскучилась за этот месяц, несмотря на то, что ночевала дома._

_- Я тоже, родная. Я тоже... - Кристин мягко улыбнулась и, поймав руку высокой брюнетки, нежно поцеловала ее. - Можно мне выбрать кино?_

_- Конечно! - Дженни усмехнулась. - Ты можешь разворошить мою коллекцию прямо сейчас, Крис, тебе ведь как всегда не терпится, верно. Только..._

_- Что? - Немного нервно спросила Крис, молясь, чтобы у Джейн не возникло срочной работы._

_- Никаких комедий, малыш. Не сегодня, хорошо?_

_- Ты имеешь что-то против комедий? - удивленно спросила голубоглазая. - А впрочем, как скажешь!_

Джейн, погруженная в приятные воспоминания, чисто автоматически собрала себе завтрак и села за один из столов неподалеку, но спокойно поесть не удалось.

- Это моё место, - произнес двухметровый детина, грубо толкнув ее в плечо.

- Простите? - вежливо уточнила она, надеясь избежать конфликта.

- Я сказал, что это мое место, и ты его заняла, - зло повторил парень, но тут же застыл, когда Риццоли стала заглядывать под лавку и столешницу, пытаясь что-то найти. - Ты чего это, совсем дура?

- От чего же? ВЫ говорите, что это Ваше место... Должно быть оно подписано, если так, то прошу меня простить, я не нарочно... Хотя, я подписи не нашла, а когда пришла, тут было свободно. Найдите другое место, пожалуйста.  
Бугай, носивший погоны сержанта, взревел раненым зверем и, вытащив Джейн с ее места за ворот куртки, опустил на землю с другой стороны лавки.

- Это. Мое. Место! Ясно?

- Конечно, но мне плевать, найди себе другое. - Равнодушно произнесла Риццоли, больше не пытаясь быть вежливой, и снова села за стол.

Сержант нахмурился. И ударил Джейн в грудь, не достаточно сильно, чтобы сломать ей ребра, но вполне достаточно, чтобы скинуть ее с лавки. К счастью, Джейн имела быструю реакцию, а потому, к удивлению окружающих, она так и не упала на пол. Почувствовав удар в грудь, она мгновенно схватилась за лавку и, сделав кувырок через спину, встала на ноги, лицом к обидчику. - Слушай, сержант, какая муха тебя укусила? - Тихо прошипела Риццоли, не сводя напряженного взгляда с мужчины перед ней. Но, несмотря на то, что казалось, будто Джейн сосредоточена только на противнике, это было не так: она знала, что двое справа от нее готовы вмешаться, а остальные растаскивали столы, готовясь к зрелищу.

Риццоли усмехнулась и насмешливо подняла бровь, когда ее противник встал в стойку. Она погрозила ему пальцем и, рассмеявшись, спросила:  
- Как тебя зовут , Оловянный солдатик?

- Что? - Спросил тот, явно шокированный ее резкой сменой настроения и насмешливым тоном.

- Зовут как? - Со вздохом повторила брюнетка.

- Сержант Карл Бэрк. - ответил тот, наконец, все еще не понимая в чем дело.

- Прекрасно... Прекрасно. Ну что ж, сержант Бэрк, я майор Джейн Риццоли. Рада знакомству, - она злорадно усмехнулась. - Жаль, что для вас наше знакомство закончилось гауптвахтой в течение месяца и пятью нарядами вне очереди. Всему виной ваша негостеприимность и рукоприкладство. Пропустите меня, пожалуйста, сэр... - Джейн снова опустилась за свой стол и, не обращая внимания на застывших вокруг людей, принялась за завтрак.  
Все оставшееся время сержант Бэрк не сводил с Джейн озлобленного взгляда, и, хотя в его глазах читались чистый гнев и желание отомстить, ее это мало волновало, а потому Риццоли продолжала методично пережевывать пищу, наслаждаясь горячим мятным чаем. Не успела она проглотить последний кусок, как к ней подскочил молодой щупленький солдат.

"Новобранец" - подумала майор, окинув того оценивающим взглядом.

- Майор Риццоли? - нерешительно спросил кадет, при этом спешно вставая по стойке смирно.

- Да, это я. Ох, ну не трясись ты так - не укушу, - улыбнулась Джейн, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Полковник Стоун желает вас видеть.

- Так бы и сказал, что, мол, приказано явиться в штаб. Незамедлительно. Веди. - Брюнетка тяжело вздохнула и развернулась к столу. Она не сомневалась, что дежурные и персонал кухни не обрадуются, если она оставит посуду на столе, а уж если Кларис все еще на службе, то ей несдобровать. Та была для солдат, как мать, а потому безнаказанно учила их манерам, порой, раздавая подзатыльники направо и налево и матерясь на чем свет стоит.  
Подхватив свои тарелки, Джейн быстро двинулась к выходу из столовой. Уже почти покинув помещение, она поймала удивленный взгляд солдатика.

- Что-то не так? - Удивленно спросила она.

Подросток испуганно замер и начал отчаянно трясти головой, чем напомнил ей китайского болванчика. Увидев это, она весело рассмеялась:  
- Ну же! Кому говорят? Не кусаюсь я. Слышишь, не кусаюсь! Говори, что у тебя на уме.

- Н-ну... - заикаясь начал тот. - об-быч-ч...

- Так, парень... Глубокий вдох. Вдох говорю, ну! Отлично, а теперь выдох... и снова. Вот теперь говори. - Риццоли мягко улыбнулась.

- Тарелки. - Парень указал на посуду, которую только что сложила на стойку его собеседница. - Никогда не видел, чтобы высший командный состав убирал за собой, обычно это задача дежурных. - Все еще нервничая, ответил тот.  
"Хотя бы уже не заикается. Прогресс налицо", - подумала майор и уже вслух добавила:  
- Боровы, - насмешливо протянула та. - Совсем обнаглели! Эх... Пойдем быстрей, а то Стоун съест нас на ужин без кетчупа, - и весело подмигнув, вышла во двор.

Стойкий оловянный солдатик остановился у входа в кабинет полковника, либо просто из страха перед ним, либо потому, что его не приглашали, но в любом случае Джейн встретилась со Стоуном лицом к лицу, как только вошла в кабинет. Она знала, что этот разговор должен пройти без свидетелей или лишних ушей, а потому она закрыла ладонью Алрою рот, не дав мужчине сказать и слова. Тот удивленно уставился на нее, начиная опасаться за ее моральное здоровье, но почти тут же понимающе кивнул и расслабился, когда Риццоли достала одно из своих знаменитых, хоть и в узких кругах, заглушающих устройств. Они оба знали, что "Пантеру" этим не заглушишь, так же, как и то, что охранная система базы ограничено-разумна и никогда не предаст свою "Ма".

- Салли, сюда никого не впускать, до моего распоряжения. И проследи за Стойким солдатиком, ок?

- Конечно, Дженни. Я послежу, ему грозит угроза?

- Нет-нет, просто не хочу выпускать из поля зрения. Больно он запуганный.

- Принято. Никого не впускать. Следить за Реем Картером. Исполняю. - Слегка механический голос "Пантеры" всегда пугал новичков, хотя бы потому, что в нем нет-нет, да проскальзывали нотки по-настоящему живых эмоций.

Риццоли мягко улыбнулась:  
- Спасибо детка. - И развернувшись к своему другу добавила. - Вот теперь поговорим о причине моего возвращения сюда.

- Эх... А я так надеялся, что это визит вежливости... Что ты соскучилась и решила навестить старого друга... - качая головой, заявил Алрой. - Ну, а если всерьез... Выкладывай!

- Есть, сэр! - Ухмыльнувшись, воскликнула Джейн, и тут же серьезно продолжила. - Недавно было найдено тело моей жены. К-хм... Точнее женщины, похожей на нее. При ней был паспорт. На имя Крис. Думаю, что рано или поздно слухи дошли бы и сюда.

- Что?! Какого черта у вас там творится? Все эти документы засекречены!.. – Стоун тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. - … Как, собственно, и треть вашей с ребятами жизни.

- Знаю, знаю. Но у всех жертв документы на девичью фамилию. – Спокойно произнесла Риццоли, стараясь не раздражаться от гневных криков полковника.

- Да?! И откуда он их взял?!

- Сэр, я…

-Стоп… - резко оборвал ее Алрой. – Ты сказала «у жертв». Сколько их?

- Две. Но я уверена, что будут еще. – Джейн, вздохнув, провела рукой по лицу. – Сэр, могу я… сесть? – Неуверенно спросила майор, махнув рукой в сторону небольшого кресла. Джейн с каждой минутой все больше казалось, что огромный паук затягивал ее в свое логово из застарелой боли и гнева.  
Стоун рассеянно кивнул подруге, а именно так он думал о женщине рядом с ним, и продолжил прокладывать тропинку на ковре.

- Алрой? – Позвала брюнетка, так и не дождавшись реакции на свои последние слова. Как только мужчина остановился и посмотрел ей в глаза, она задала волновавший ее вопрос. – Есть хоть какой-то шанс избежать вмешательства военных?

- Вмешательство? – Только сейчас Стоун понял, что волнует Риццоли, которая, хоть больше и не стремилась убить Стрелка, но все еще искала справедливости. Сейчас же она надеялась на справедливость для этих женщин, которых втянули в старые споры. – Нет, тебе не удастся его избежать. Ты же знаешь, что толстяки, сидящие у руля, сделают все, чтобы как можно глубже закопать все то дерьмо, что они натворили.

- Черт! А я наивно полагала, что копам дадут спокойно выполнить свою работу… Ха! - Зло проговорила Джейн и нервно откинула свои кудри назад, используя ладонь как расческу. – Слушай, но ты можешь уменьшить вмешательство чужаков это дело.

- Например? – Заинтересованно спросил он, предвкушая возможность, наконец, отплатить тем, лишил семей десяток отличных парней .

- Ты можешь приказать спецподразделению разобраться с этим, - ухмыляясь, произнесла Риццоли. Она знала, что Стоун ухватится за эту идею.

- Хм… Это было бы неплохо, но вы «заинтересованные лица». Что делать с этим?

Когда Джейн мягко рассмеялась, Алрой понял, что клюнул, как какой-то новичок, но не в его привычках было отступать.

- О, это просто. Подключи кого-то со стороны, это ведь не сложно, так?

- Угу… - Ответил полковник и разочарованно добавил: - Жаль я не могу присоединиться к вам.

-Эй, не унывай, - резко подскочив на ноги, воскликнула его собеседница. – Ты поможешь отсюда, Шахматист.

- Это чем же? – Обеспокоенно спросил тот, отлично зная манеру этой женщины давать непростые задания.

- Во-первых, тебе придет запрос на наши дела. Подпиши. Если спросят, я приказала. Хах… У нас ведь все так же, да? – Джейн внимательно посмотрела на мужчину, ожидая ответа.

- Так точно, мэм. Ты все еще лидер спецподразделения и приказываешь его членам вне зависимости от звания. Ну, а я все еще состою в группе. – Он озорно улыбнулся.

- Класс! – Хищно воскликнула майор и подмигнула своему другу. - Салли, снимай защиту с кабинета. Спасибо.

- Выполнено. Будут еще приказания, Джейн? – ответил ей мягкий с металлическим отзвуком голос.

-Нет, благодарю. – Кивнув на прощание, Риццоли почти вышла из комнаты, когда ее окликнули.

- Что «во-вторых»?

- Что?

Алрой тряхнул головой:  
- Ты сказала «во-первых», а что «во-вторых»?

- Ах, это… Найди Стрелка.


End file.
